Unexpected
by WhiteRose69
Summary: You know that moment when you're suddenly hit with unexpected feelings for your best friend? Well, I can certainly tell you that I didn't know what that felt like until it actually hit me. (Sorry, I'm not good at summaries, but if you ship Hiro/GoGo then this story is definitely for you) SEQUEL IS UP! Imperfectly Perfect


**3rd person pov**

It was a peaceful night in the city of San Fransokyo. For once there were no robberies, or murders, or even Yokai. Who was really Professor Callaghan and is currently placed in the city jail. It's been 6 months since the Big Hero 6 gang despose of him, and to Fred life seemed rather boring. Sure, he was glad that the world is safe and that he and everyone he loves is alive and well, but he missed the excitement. The others, however, were living their life like they always have...just with a little more fame.

"Guys, we need to have a movie night tomorrow. It's gonna be Friday after all. Let's just take a break from everything and hang out." Fred suggested as he put his fourth comic book down beside him on the couch.

Five pairs of eyes stared back at him.

"We're hanging out right now, Fred." Honey states, as she takes her glasses off to clean them.

"We're doing our college work. That's not fun at all." Fred responds with a frown.

"College work? Fred, you're not even in college. Plus, you're reading a stupid comic book." Wasabi says, and gestures to Fred's book.

Fred gasped dramatically and tightly clutched his book to his chest. "How dare you say that! It's okay baby he didn't mean it." He soothed the book.

Hiro chuckled, but the others looked at Fred as if he was crazy.

"I think a movie night sounds great. You guys should really take a break. Plus, don't we deserve it? We're always fighting crime and stuff. Let's do it. I'll just have to ask Aunt Cass first." Hiro said.

GoGo, who was reading a motorcycle magazine, couldn't help but snort at him. He was such a goodie two shoes. Hiro, Honey, and Wasabi looked at her, while Fred continued talking to his comic book.

"What?" Hiro asked. He suddenly felt very nervous. That's been happening a lot lately, and its usually GoGo that triggers it. Hiro has a theory of why it always happens, but he has no intentions of believing it. There's no way he's developing feelings for such a...wild girl like GoGo.

"Oh nothing." GoGo replied with a smirk and continued reading her magazine.

Hiro, although irritated, was used to this behavior and knew how to get her riled up. It's not exactly the smartest thing to do, but it was very amusing to him.

"You know, people who laugh at nothing are usually crazy." Hiro teased.

GoGo snapped her head up instantly and gave him a glare. If looks could kill he'd certainly be dead.

"Did you seriously just say that to me?" She asked, getting up off the couch.

She's noticed that he's been growing more confidence and boldness around her, and although it irritates her, she's proud that he's not like the other guys that are always intimidated by her and back away. It's not her fault they can't handle a girl like her. What a bunch of wusses. He's different, and that's probably why she's so intrigued by him.

Hiro is probably the only boy around her age that she's grown close too. The only reason she became friends with Wasabi and Fred was because of Honey. The same was with Tadashi. But even then she was never as close to them as she is with Hiro. She teases him a lot, and that's usually something she normally never does. She's the quiet one. So why is Hiro so different?

"As a matter of fact I did. What are you gonna do about it?" Hiro's tone was playful, but GoGo wasn't used to this. She was shocked and became speechless.

She was used to the awkward Hiro who didn't know what to say after she said something to him. Not the confident Hiro she's seeing right now. To make matters worse, Fred was laughing at only angered her.

"What's so funny, Fredward? Would you like to share with the rest of us?" She growled.

She suddenly had a sharp pain course through her, and she gritted her teeth together. Damn period cramps, she thought bitterly.

"I've never seen you so speechless. It's like you switched places with Hiro. And your shocked face! Dude, I wish I had a camera! That was awesome Hiro. You have guts." Fred said and started laughing again.

GoGo glared at him and then glared at Hiro. He pulled his hands up in defense.

"Hey, I'm not the one laughing." He says, but fails to hide his amused smirk.

Of course GoGo noticed, and as she popped her neck, Hiro felt a sense of fear course through him.

Crap, I think I pushed the limit. Why am I so stupid?, Hiro mentally scolded.

"I'm going home. I have better things to do there." GoGo said bitterly and stomped her way out of the room.

Everyone watched as she left and Hiro felt bad for irritating her. He didn't mean for her to get so upset. Now that she's gone he feels guilty for not going after her.

"What's wrong with her?" Fred asked, "She's been really snappy lately. Kinda like the mutated snapping turtle in one of my comics. If she's part snapping turtle that would be awesome."

"Don't be ridiculous, Fred. This is the real world. Not a comic book." Wasabi said and went back to doing his work.

Fred scoffed. "Says a super hero who saved a huge city no more than 6 months ago."

As the two of them bickered, Honey and Baymax were the only ones who noticed how upset Hiro was. Honey walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"According to my scanning it appears that you are upset. Why?" Baymax asked.

Hiro sighed, he didn't like the fact that Baymax scanned him, but he wasn't in the mood to give him a scolding on not to scan people without permission.

"I'm upset because I made GoGo upset. I didn't mean to upset her. I was just teasing. She does it to me all the time." Hiro said softly.

"Oh Hiro, it's not your fault. GoGo is going through...something personal." Honey assured him and blushed a little in embarrassment.

Hiro looked up at her with confused eyes. "Like what?"

Honey didn't know what to say exactly. She's never had to explain to menstrual cycle of a girl before, especially to a young boy. Surely he knows what it is. He is 14 after all, but he's also a boy. Teenage boys don't talk about periods.

"She's just...she isn't feeling well." Honey replied, uneasily. She didn't want to accidentally tell Hiro that GoGo was on her cycle.

She knew of GoGo's situation because GoGo had asked her for some money to buy some pads, and if Hiro did know about any of that and found out, GoGo would truely kill her. GoGo hates being embarrassed. Who doesn't?

"Is she sick?" Hiro asked.

"Not exactly, but it's something like that. I can tell you right now she's hurting though." Honey answered.

This only confused Hiro more. "What do you mean? Is she injured or something? We should help her get better."

Honey sighed, but giggled at his determination. He'd do anything for his friends. Just like his older brother Tadashi. Her heart soared at the thought of Tadashi. Why must she have fallen in love with him? If only she had told him how she felt before the fire. She shook any thoughts of him away before she started crying.

"No Hiro, she isn't injured. Don't bother having Baymax scan her either. I don't think she'd like that. I think it'd be best if you just left her alone. This stuff happens all the time. She's used to it and can take care of herself." Honey assured him.

This only confused him more. "Used to it? Honey, what are you talking about?" He asked,but her attention was toward Fred and Wasabi now as she tried to get them to stop bickering.

"Guys stop it. What are our plans for the movie night tomorrow?" She asked.

Hiro ignored them and let his thoughts wonder to what it was that Honey had meant.

* * *

><p>GoGo Pov Next Day<p>

I wake up to someone knocking on my front door. With a groan I lazily crawl out of bed and head downstairs to open it. I was half asleep and expected it to be the mail man. So I open the door with my eyes closed.

"Hello?" I say sleepily.

"Uh...GoGo?" An all too familiar male voice says.

I instantly knew who it was. I snapped my eyes open in shock, completely awake now. "Hiro?! What are you doing here?" I asked him, my voice obviously panicky.

I don't know why though. Maybe because I look like a total wreck. Wait! Holy shit! I'm wearing booty shoots, and a tank. WITH NO BRA!

And to make matters worse Hiro noticed and couldn't stop staring. I cross my arms, and felt myself blush. Why does he always embarrass me! Even when it's just us he manages to make me uncomfortable!

"My eyes are up here." I said, and he blushed madly. Hell, I'm blushing up a storm too.

"I...uh...I'm Sorry. I...I...Well what I mean is...uh...Nice pajamas." He managed to say not even daring to look me in the eyes.

I roll my eyes, but managed to smirk. "What do you want?" I say, very amused at his blushing.

Hiro was shocked. He probably thought I'd be more angry. I'm a little embarrassed, but seeing him more embarrassed just lightens my mood.

Baymax, who's head popped out from the side of the door, answered me, giving me a fright.

"We are here to make sure you are alright and feeling well. I shall scan you now." He said.

"No! No scanning!" Hiro and I say at the same time.

We look at each other then back to Baymax, who said "Scan complete."

I groan in annoyance and noticed that Hiro looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"It appears that you-" Baymax began, but was cut off by Hiro again.

"I'm sure she doesn't really care, Baymax. Look GoGo, I just wanted to hear how you're doing. That's why I'm here now. Honey told me that you're hurting, and well...I don't exactly know what she means by that. So...Yeah." Hiro responds nervously and rubs the back of his neck.

I couldn't help myself. I burst into laughter.

"You honestly didn't- oh my God, Hiro. I'm on my period!," I say as I hold my sides. "Did you even bother considering that that was the reason why I've been so snappy?"

Hiro blushed harder than he did before, and I think I saw some sweat on his forehead.

"I...Well it's not something guys like to discuss or think about. I hardly know anything about that kind of stuff. All I know is that you bleed for a week once a month." He replied.

"That is what I was trying to say. GoGo is experiencing something called the menstrual cycle where female hormones-"

"I get it, Baymax!" Hiro, interrupted again. His face even redder than before.

I laughed again. "Well, at least you know something. Would you like to come in?" I ask him.

He smiles and nods. "Yeah, thanks."

I open the door wider allowing him and Baymax room to walk in and shut the door once he entered.

"You have a lovely home." Hiro said as he looked around.

I smirked. "You're such a gentleman." I shut the door behind me and head to the kitchen.

"So how did you find out where I live anyway? You better not be stalking me." I joke and grabbed two glasses from the cabinet.

Hiro laughed as he leaned forward and rested his arms on the kitchen bar. "You wish."

I could tell he regretted his words, and I laughed some more.

"Why so scared? You look like you seen a ghost." I say.

I open the refrigerator door and pull out some strawberry lemonade that Honey made before I snapped at everyone yesterday. I feel a little bad, but it's not my fault Bloody Mary came to visit me.

"It's just...you're very scary, GoGo. I'm not gonna lie, and I'm afraid to say the wrong thing. Especially when...You have mood swings." Hiro replied slowly and carefully.

I frown and poured the lemonade in the glasses. "I'm not scary," I say calmly. I don't want to snap and have him leave because I couldn't control my anger. I'm actually bored and glad that he's here. I could use the company.

"Guys like you are just wusses that are afraid of a girl with attitude." I finish as I hand him his drink.

"Like me? Is that suppose to be some kind of insult?" He asked.

I take a sip of my lemonade before speaking again. "Well, I did call you a wuss. You never did answer my question. Did you have Baymax search for my address?"

"Actually, I just asked Honey." He replied taking another sip of his drink.

I don't know why but jealousy boiled through me. He's always going to Honey for answers. He never goes to Wasabi or Fred, though Fred wouldn't be of much use unless Hiro was to ask questions over comic books.

Then there was me. Of course I'd say no if it was something stupid, but maybe if it was of my interest and if he is so desperate for help or an answer then yes I would help him. The point is he is always going to Honey! I know she's super smart, and pretty, and tall and- Ugh!- blonde! But that doesn't mean I don't have any answers too.

I'm starting to think he likes he. As if she would ever fall for him. She's 20, and he's 14. There's a 6 year difference. If she did have feelings for him that would be messed up pedophilia right there. But she doesn't feel that way because she is in love with his brother Tadashi. Even if he is gone her love for him is still presence. If he does like her what does he even see in her?

I'm not dissing on her or anything I'm just wondering. Teenage boys don't like nerdy girls like her. They want sluts. Of course I don't think Hiro does. Why am I even worrying about this? God, I'm acting as if I like him or something. I don't like him like that...right? Of course I don't! Why would I even question that? This is stupid.

My heart suddenly started pounding faster at the thought, however. What the freaking hell?

Hiro must have noticed how startled I was because he suddenly looked confused and concerned. "GoGo? Are you alright?"

I regain my posture and took a breath. "Of course I am. I've been handling these period cramps since I was 11." I lied. Oh no those cramps haven't woken up yet, but I was 11 when I first started.

"So..." Hiro trails off, causing an uncomfortable awkward silence.

"So..." I repeat, not sure what to say next. Which is very unusual. I may be the one that talks the least, but I always know what to say.

Hiro seemed nervous and I could see how hard he was trying to not make eye contact with me. He was looking at everything but me. I guess I wasn't exactly helping since, unlike him, I was paying attention to him and was keeping eye contact. Well I was trying to at least.

Hiro then noticed a picture of me in my graduation uniform. A smile formed on his lips. "How old were you?"

"12" I answered.

"I graduated when I was 13." Hiro stated.

"Ha! I'm smarter than you!" I said in a sing song voice.

He rolls his eyes but smiled.

"So are you going to the movies tonight?" Hiro said.

I shrug. "I probably will. I have nothing better to do tonight." I answer.

Hiro smiled. "What could be better than hanging out with your friends?"

I smirk. "Many things, Hiro. Many things."

Hiro rolls his eyes. "Like what?" He challenged.

"Like working on my motorcycle." I reply smugly.

"Admit it, GoGo. You love me." Both of our eyes went wide at his words. "Ah! What I meant w-was that you, uh, love me and the rest of the gang as friends." He says lamely and facepalms.

I laughed. "Wow, Hiro, that was a nice save." I say sarcastically and continued laughing some more.

Hiro blushed but began laughing too. We suddenly hear a crashing sound come from my living room. Hiro and I look at each other before I dash into my living room, with Hiro following after me.

What I saw made me gasp. Baymax was standing in the center of the room with my favorite family vase on the floor shattered into pieces.

"It appears that this vase has fallen. Shall I repair it?" Baymax says.

"Baymax! That was my favorite vase! It's been in the family for years! An ancient artifact! Not only that but it's 200 years old!" I shouted in anger. My cramps woke up and they hit me hard.

I winced and said "Ow!" Baymax noticed immediately.

"You are hurting. What do you rate your pain?" His belly suddenly had faces on them from a scale from 1 to 10.

I simply glared and turned to Hiro. "You can fix it right? And I don't mean by using glue. It needs to look like it did before with no cracks."

"Of course I can. There isn't anything I can't do or fix." Hiro says proudly.

"What are you? Fix-it-Felix? Look, do you think you could get it done by tomorrow before my parents get home from their trip? This vase means a lot to them." I tell him.

He nods his head. "Yeah, I can do that. I was just headed into town anyway to get some supplies. Do you want to come?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. I need some more sleep. You did wake me up after all "

"Sorry." He mumbles.

I crack a smile. "It's fine. You're lucky I haven't killed you yet."

We picked up the pieces and put them in a bag so he could take it home with him to fix. He put the bag in his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder. I walked him to the door and he suddenly turned around, making me bump into him, and nearly having our heads head butt.

"Hiro! Geez, did you forget something? Watch what you're doing." I say, a little irritated.

"S-sorry, I just..." He trailed off again. He's been doing that a lot lately.

"What?" Irritation was drained out of my voice, and was replaced with tiredness. I could so use some more sleep.

"Never mind. You look tired. Get some sleep." He said and opened the door.

"Don't have to tell me twice, Mr. Leader." I tried him and we both breath a laugh.

"I'll see you later, GoGo." Hiro says and leaves with Baymax following behind him.

I watched them leave until they were out of my sight before I lazily walked back to my room, plopped on my bed, and was out like a light. The last thing I noticed before I fell asleep again was that I still wasn't wearing a bra!

* * *

><p>Hiro POV<p>

It's been 3 hours since I've been at GoGo's and I finally fixed her vase for her. I would have done it sooner, but I had to get the things I needed for not only her vase but for my new invention as well. Plus, Aunt Cass needed me to get her groceries for her, we were pretty busy today at the cafe, and then I had my chores to do. I was all over the place.

"There. Good as new." I say as I give the vase a pat.

"Now all that's left to do is call GoGo." I say to myself and got out my phone. Much to my disappointment it was dead. I frown and decided to use my aunt's phone.

"Hey, Aunt Cass," I call as I run down the stairs.

"What is it, Hiro?" She says from the kitchen.

I walk in and see her making some lemonade. I couldn't help but smile at the memory from earlier today when I was with GoGo. I think that's the first time I've ever seen her so tired before...and without a bra. That was...embarrassing. My face felt hot all of a sudden and I knew I was blushing. Dang it!

"I was wondering if I could use your phone. Mine is dead." I tell her.

"Sure thing, baby. Who are you going to call?" She asked as she gave her phone to me.

"GoGo." I simply say as I typed in her number.

I heard Aunt Cass giggle and that made me look up at her. She had a smirk on her face and it really annoyed me. She only smirks when she's about to embarrass me.

"What?" I say.

She shrugs. "Oh nothing. It's just...You have a crush on the girl and you don't even know it. It's cute."

I frown and give her an annoyed look. "I don't like her in that way, Aunt Cass. We're friends okay?"

Her smug look didn't change. "That's how all relationships start, Hiro. You're friends one day and then something happens that turns you into something more."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever you say Aunt Cass." I walked out of the kitchen and made my way outside. I dialed GoGo's number again and waited for her to answer.

She picked up the phone after two rings. "Hello? Cass is something wrong?" GoGo answered.

"It's Hiro. My phone died so I'm using my aunt's." I reply.

"Oh, hey, Hiro. Did you fix my vase yet?" She asked.

"That's why I'm calling. I fixed it but I don't want to take the chance in it breaking again when we go to the movies. So I was wondering that maybe you could get it tomorrow or later on when our movie is over." I tell her.

"I'll get it after the movie. Starts in an about 2 hours right?" She asked.

"I think so. Do you know what we're seeing? I can't contact the others so I have no idea what we're doing." I say, feeling embarrassed for some reason.

"I haven't talked to the others at all that. I'm sure it's going to be something Fred picks out." GoGo jokes and we both laugh.

"Probably. I'll see you soon." I respond.

"See ya." Click.

I hung up the phone and walked back inside the house.

2 hours later

"Where the heck is everyone?" I say to myself as I kept walking back and forth in front of the movie theater.

Baymax stayed at home so Aunt Cass wouldn't be alone, they're probably playing chess right now, and my phone is on the charger at home so I can't contact anyone.

The gang should be here, especially GoGo. My heart suddenly pumped faster. That's...unusual. I suddenly heard a motorcycle near and when I looked up I seen GoGo approaching. Well, I didn't see her face due to her helmet but I knew it was her. I know that bike when I see it.

I watch as she parks her motorcycle and in one swift move takes her helmet off. I literally did a double take when she did it. She was just so...beautiful. Wait what?! I did not just say that! It's okay for friends to say that right? I mean it's just a compliment. There's no way I like her that way...right?

She sees me, smiles, and waves. She seems happy, I wonder why.

She walks up to me and looks around for the others. "Uh...where's everyone else?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. My phone is still dead so I can't call them." I respond, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Have you ever heard of a charger? Hold on a second." She got out her phone and dialed Honey's number.

After about 5 minutes GoGo groaned in frustration. "That pretty little blonde show off of a nerd can make bombs and explosives but she can't answer her damn phone. That's just great."

I felt a little uncomfortable, but I kept quiet as she called Wasabi and Fred. Just like Honey they didn't answer.

"What the hell is up with everyone and their phones? Ugh!" She says and puts her phone back in her pocket.

I knew that wear I was any to say was risky but I took my chances. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you're nervous."

She snapped her head up at me. "What makes you say that?" I could hear the attitude in her voice and I couldn't help but smirk. That's just like GoGo. She's a girl with an attitude and she's not afraid to hide it.

"Well, it's just you and me and you're freaking out about the others not being here. So I just assumed that you're nervous about being alone with me." I tried to sound smooth and joky, but it ended up sounding weird and cracking. Stupid puberty. If anyone was nervous it was me.

"You think I'm afraid to be left alone with you?" GoGo questioned and burst into laughter.

I felt my face burn hot with embarrassment. Every time I try to be cool she always brings me down.

"If anything Hiro it should be you who's afraid to be left alone with me." She replies matter of factly.

I roll my eyes. "I never said I wasn't."

She gives me a half smile and breathes a laugh. "Smart move." She says.

I chuckle and we were soon drifted into an uncomfortable silence. I quickly spoke up so it wouldn't get too awkward.

"So I guess it's just the two of us then?" I question.

"Well there's only you and me." She says smartly. "I don't see anyone else besides us and those people getting their tickets." She gestures to the people.

"I meant its just us seeing the movie." I corrected myself.

"I never said I was staying."

I give her a confused look. "So...It's just me then?"

"Does it look like I'm leaving?" She asked.

I watched her for a moment and noticed that she wasn't moving. "I'm guessing you're not. You're confusing."

She laughs. "I know, and since I'm already here and I have nothing else to do I guess I'll stay. Plus, who else is going to babysit you?" She teased.

I give her the same annoyed look my brother always used to give me. "I'm one year younger than you. Just one year!"

She laughs and I suddenly feel really happy that I made her laugh.

"And here you are whining like a 4 year old." She replied.

"I'm not whining!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, and if you say anything else I'll hit you. Now let's watch that movie I came here for." GoGo says.

We got our tickets, some drinks and popcorn, and chose some seats in the very middle of the room. It was packed, but I heard that this movie was the most anticipated movie of the year. GoGo and I were already munching on our popcorn when the previews came on.

I went for some more popcorn and ended up touching GoGo's hand. I felt an electric shock course through me and we both jerk our hands back.

"You shocked me!" GoGo said in a whisper yell.

"That much is obvious." I reply smartly.

"Are you being smart with me, Hamada?" She asks.

I grin. "Maybe. Sorry by the way."

She shrugs. "It's fine. Since we're apologizing I might as well say I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday. You know how mood swings are."

I smile. "Apology accepted. By the way, what were you laughing at anyway?" I ask.

"I was laughing because you said you had to ask your aunt for permission." She replied

"How is that funny?"

"Because you're a goody two shoes." She answers with a smile.

I crack a smile too but I suddenly frowned at my memories from 6 months ago. "I'm actually not. I've participated in Bot Fighting, which is apparently illegal, and...I wanted so badly to kill Professor Callaghan. I went as far as to violate Baymax in to destroying him. You could have gotten hurt. Heck, I think you did get hurt when he slammed you against the wall. The same goes for Wasabi, Fred, and Honey. Any one of you could have gotten seriously injured or worse dead and it would have been all my fault. Then I left you guys stranded on the island and-"

GoGo placed her hand over my mouth to shut me up. Her hand was cold, or maybe my face is freakishly hot.

"Hiro, that was 6 months ago. The past is in the past. You need to let it go and move on. I'm not saying you need to move on from...from Tadashi's death. That's something none of us can move on from. I'm saying you need to move on from Callaghan. You made everything right again. That counts for something. I don't blame you either for wanting to kill Callaghan. I wanted to too. I wanted him dead, but I knew deep down I could never do it. I knew I couldn't let Baymax do it. That's why I tried to stop him. And I know that you wouldn't have done it either if you had the chance back on the island. Everyone has a dark side, and we all make mistakes. That's part of being human."

She lets her hand ligure there for a moment before she removes it. I could see a slight blush on her face. Is she embarrassed?

We were both silent, but I definitely let her words sink in. She had her attention to the screen and I did a bold move. I reached for her hand. She jumps, but doesn't move her hand away. I could feel the heat rush to my face, but I ignored it and gave her hand a squeeze. "Thank you."

She smiled and squeezed back. "You're welcome. I'm here for you wherever you need me. Ugh! That was really corny."

We laugh and she continues talking. "I'm there for you except when I'm sleeping, or working on my bike, or when I'm street racing. By the way, that's illegal too. Far worse than Bot Fighting."

We share another laugh. "I'm actually not surprised to know you're a street racer. You're only 15 but you're wicked at it. You're like a pro."

"That's because I am a Pro. I'm know as the Viper because when I strike you, you never see it coming because I'm so fast." She says proudly.

The people behind us kicked both of our seats and shushed us rudely.

"Be quiet! We're trying to watch the previews!" The man from behind me says.

GoGo, not even a second later, got out of her seat so she could face the man. She stood on her knees on the seat and pulled the man up by the collar of his shirt.

"I swear if you shush or kick my seat again I am going to rip you limb from limb and use your skull as a new accessory for my motorcycle. I'm trying to talk to my friend and I don't appreciate you bring rude to us. I think the first limb I'll rip is located where the sun doesn't shine. So if you don't mind; shut up. Got it?" She threatened.

The man, who seemed to be in his thirties, nodded fearfully. He was definitely afraid of her. That's my GoGo. Wait what?! She's not mine! She's...ugh! Why do I bother?

* * *

><p>*After Movie*<p>

GoGo Pov

The movie was over and Hiro and I were still laughing our asses off.

"That was the worst movie I have ever seen!" Hiro said through his laugh.

"But that's what makes it so hilarious! The acting was horrible. The one girl looked like she had an eye twitching problem." I say.

We start laughing again at the memory. I suddenly hear a really loud rumbling noise. We were both quiet as we heard the sound and I find out that it was Hiro's stomach. We look at each other and burst into laughter again.

"Oh God," I begin, "I haven't laughed this hard in ages. I crying for Pete's sake!" I wiped my tears away in embarrassment, while Hiro continued laughing.

"I know we ate all that popcorn, but I'm starving. Wanna see if my aunt can cook us some of her famous wings?" Hiro suggested.

"Hell yeah! Her wings are the best." I reply, happily. "You can ride with me on my bike. We'll get there faster, and there is no way I'm leaving it here so we can walk."

Hiro suddenly stops and looked extremely nervous. "Y-you mean you want me to ride on your bike with you?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm pretty sure that's what I just said." I then smirked. "Are you afraid?"

"No!" He defends quickly.

I held back my laugh as I seen his face start to red. "Well, if you are then why? You fly on Baymax all the time high up in the air. What's wrong with a motorcycle?"

He had to look away. "It's just...I'm not afraid. I'm just really nervous. I can trust Baymax to catch me if I fall, but-"

"But you can't trust me? Your friend? A member of your team?" I say, angrily. I can't believe him! He's being ridiculous.

"No, no, no! I...the truth is I've never ridden with a girl before. Usually it's always been my brother, so I'm nervous okay?" He admitted.

I look at him with a blank expression. Was he serious? Apparently he was and I couldn't help but breathe a laugh. I grabbed his hand causing him to tense.

"Come on," I walked him all the way to my bike, not once letting go of his hand. That's the second time tonight we've held hands. Well, I'm not really holding his hand, I'm just... I still can't believe he did that back in there. I don't know why I couldn't have just forced him to follow me. I didn't have to hold his hand. Is it weird that I think they fit perfectly? Wait, am I sweating now?

I immediately let go of his hand and coughed. "Ok, put this helmet on " I tell him as I hand him my only helmet.

He looks at it, then at me, then at my motorcycle. "But...this is your only helmet."

I roll my eyes. "Duh! I'm not blind."

"But won't you need a helmet? What if we get in an accident? What if-"

I interrupted him before he went on a whole rant about safety. "Hiro, I'll be fine. You'll be fine. Now put the damn helmet on."

He does with much hesitation and I muttered loud enough for him to hear. "I can't believe you're this nervous about riding with a girl. You really are such a wuss."

Hiro glares at me. "I don't think a wuss can save the world."

I smirk. "If he's alone then no. But if he has his friends to help then he can."

Hiro smiles in response and I turn around and got on my bike. I turn to look at Hiro who was just standing there in front of me.

"Well, what are you waiting for Shortstop? Get on." I said.

Hiro raised his leg over my bike behind me and took a seat. Now for the awkward moment.

"So...um...where do I put my hands? I-I mean I'm supposed to hold onto something right?" Hiro said nervously, with his hands up.

I can't believe I'm admitting this but I'm nervous too. I didn't really think this though I guess. He's going to have to wrap his arms around me if he doesn't want to fall off. Looks like we're gonna have to suck it up and take it like it is. Plus...it might be nice. I've never had someone's arms around me before. Eww! Since when did I turn into such a mushy girl? And of all people to even consider liking their arms around me it had to be Hiro? Tadashi's younger brother who've I've grown extremely close to. Might as well go as far and say my best friend. I'm closer to him then I am with anyone else in our group. There is no way I'm developing any sort of romantic feelings at all. It's only been 6 months since we started hanging out.

"Oh my God! I have to do everything." I complained and grabbed both of his hands and wrapping them around my waist.

We both tense and I feel butterflies in my stomach. Chills were sent down my spin and then I suddenly felt hot from embarrassment.

"S-See? Was that so hard?" I say, but I freaking stuttered and I know Hiro noticed.

"Extremely hard," Hiro joked. "GoGo?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't believe you stuttered."

"I didn't stutter, and if you tell anyone I'll kill you."

Hiro laughed. "If you didn't stutter why are you making a big deal about me telling anyone?" He asked.

I turned my head around to glare at him. "Shut up and hold tight." I say and then start the engine.

I decided to take off fast, and in doing so Hiro screamed and nearly crushed my insides. I couldn't care less because it was too damn funny.

* * *

><p>Hiro Pov<p>

When we finally made it home I felt really weird for two reasons.

Reason 1) I've never gone that fast on a motorcycle before and my legs feel wobbly. It was awesome though.

Reason 2) I liked having my arms around GoGo.

I don't know why. I mean I don't have feelings for her right? I couldn't! She's my best chick friend and a member of my team. I don't want our friendship to be ruined. But it won't because I don't like her that way. Only that seems like a lie.

GoGo parks her motorcycle on the curb.

"We're here, Hiro." GoGo says. "You can let go of me now."

Realizing that I still had my arms wrapped around her I quickly released them, blushing madly. I didn't say anything as I got up. I stumbled a little and GoGo caught me.

"Watch it there, short stop." She says as she laughed.

I blush again. I've been doing that all night. Why do I have to keep embarrassing myself? Ugh, I'm such an idiot!

"T-Thanks." I say and struggled to take her helmet off.

GoGo laughs. "God, you can't take a helmet off either? How is it that you're the group leader? Hang on you weakling." She says and I see her come really close to my face.

I felt my face go hot and was really thankful she couldn't see it through her helmet. Her fingers brushed against my skin as she pulled it off of me and I shivered. Oh I hope she didn't notice.

"Are you cold?" She suddenly asked as she finally took it off my head.

I was nearly blinded by the city light and I think I'm sweating. Oh course she noticed.

"No, I'm..." I stopped when I realized she was still standing so close to me. We're so close that our chests are nearly touching. A weird feeling suddenly went through me. It felt like butterflies, and my heart was pounding faster.

My eyes suddenly lingered down to her lips. They look soft. I wonder if they're softer then they look. I really want to kiss her right now. Oh my God! I can't believe I just thought that! What's worse is that I'm not even denying it! I really want to kiss her! Why do I suddenly have the urge to kiss her? Oh my God!

GoGo, who was confused on why I stopped, suddenly realized that she was really close. She quickly took a step back, but tripped on the curb step. She went falling back and I dived after her hoping to catch her, but to fall on top of her instead.

It took me a moment to realize what just happened, and when I finally come to the realization I look down at GoGo. She was looking up at me with big, surprised, shocked eyes instead of murderous eyes, which was what I was expecting.

I was holding my breath, and a spark of confidence rushed through me. I slowly started to lean my head in and GoGo closed her eyes. Oh my God! She closed her eyes! Does she want me to kiss her? I guess there's one way to find out.

Right when our lips were about to touch a car suddenly honked at us. I jumped and moved away from GoGo. I was still on top of her but our faces weren't close together.

"You can get off of me now." GoGo simply says.

Her face was red, but I doubt it was as red as mine.

"S-sorry, GoGo." I was too embarrassed to say anything else so I just left it at that.

We both stand up to brush ourselves off and I noticed that GoGo was looking at everything but me. Why did I have to be so stupid?

"Um...I think we should go get those wings we were here for." GoGo says slowly.

I nodded. "Yeah, uh, we should do that."

Without another word she starts walking toward my door and I followed her, slapping myself for being so idiotic.

* * *

><p>GoGo Pov<p>

He almost kissed me! He was going to freaking kiss me! Oh my God! I was going to let him kiss me! What's worse is that I wanted him to do it. Hell, I still do! What's worse than that is that I'm so damn disappointed he didn't. What's worse than all of that is that it's Hiro! My best friend! I can't be developing feelings for him. It will ruin everything. There is no way I'm falling for him. Nope. No way at all. Not one bit.

Although I knew my way around his house Hiro led me to his kitchen where a surprising surprise was waiting for us. There in the kitchen was a charging Baymax, the 3 other members in the group, and a crying Cass.

"Aunt Cass? What's wrong?" Hiro asked.

Everyone turned around suddenly and shouted both of our names. "Hiro!" "GoGo!"

I roll my eyes. "We're right here. You don't need to shout." I say.

Aunt Cass ignored me and ran to embrace Hiro. "I was so worried! I know you told me you were going to the movies but when I called to check up on you you didn't answer. Your friends couldn't get a hold of you or GoGo either. They said not to worry because you were probably with GoGo, but then she wouldn't answer her phone either and- I need to sit down."

Fred pulled out a seat for her to sit down and Honey rushed to get her water. I honestly felt bad that we, Hiro really, made her worry so much.

"Aunt Cass, I'm sorry I made you worry. My phone died so I left it here to charge." Hiro says, looking guilty.

"What was wrong with your phone GoGo? We went to your place and when you weren't there Aunt Cass kinda freaked." Fred says.

"I turned my phone off because we were watching our movie. What about you guys? None of you answered my calls when Hiro and I were looking for you. You were supposed to be at the movies with us." I reply, crossing my arms.

"All of our phones were off too when we were watching our movie. I think they're all still off right now," Wasabi explained, "Fred, I thought you texted them about us going to a different theater?"

"No you...wait you did. I must have forgot. Oops." Fred says with a shrug. So that's why they weren't there. They were at another theater. Stupid Fred can't do anything right.

We all groan together and ended up laughing.

"You know you could have just asked Baymax to track us down right? That's how I found out where GoGo lives." Hiro said and instantly clamped his hand over his mouth.

"You said you asked Honey!" I said and gave him a death glare.

I'm not really upset but it really amuses me when he's scared of me.

"I didn't want to freak you out!" Hiro replied.

"You freak me out all the time!" I teased.

"I thought Fred only did that." He said.

We all end up laughing.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Fred said, coming to realization. We all laughed some more.

"Well, I'm so relieved to know both of you are okay." Aunt Cass says.

Honey, out of nowhere, starts giggling.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just...You technically went out on a date and I didn't get any pictures." She replies.

Everyone laughs except Hiro and I. Both of our faces were red from embarrassment. I was also red from a mix of anger. At least they don't know about what just happened outside.

"We were not on a date. End of discussion." I growl and they immediately stopped laughing. Except for stupid Fred.

"Yes, you were! You watched a movie together all by yourselves." Fred said.

"That doesn't make it a date!" Hiro and I shout at the same time.

We look at each other and everyone starts laughing.

"They even say the same thing at the same time! How cute!" Honey giggles.

I glared at her and crossed my arms. "Not funny." I mumble.

Hiro's stomach suddenly rumbled again. He looked embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm just hungry."

Cass laughs and gets up from her seat. "How about I make all of us some wings?"

We all cheered and decided to help her make them. Before I could wash my hands Hiro suddenly tapped me on the shoulder.

"I believe I have a vase to give you." He said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me up to his room.

From behind I could hear Wasabi snickering. "Young love."

I'm going to kill him.

* * *

><p>Hiro Pov<p>

I led GoGo to my room and grabbed her vase that was laying on my bed.

"It looks just like it did before. You think your parents will notice anything?" I ask GoGo.

She was smiling wide as she took the vase from me. "Hiro, this is awesome! It looks like it's never been broken. You're a life saver." She then suddenly embraced me in a hug.

I was shocked at first but returned the hug. This is the second time she's hugged me. The first time was back in my garage after I left them on the island. She was trying to comfort me and it worked.

We stayed wrapped in each other's arms before she suddenly moves away. She looked nervous and embarrassed and I probably do too.

"Well, um, thanks." She said, avoiding eye contact.

I smile. "Any time. Except for when I'm sleeping, or eating, or playing video games." I say, getting her back from what she said before.

She gives me a playful annoyed look and punches me in the arm. I stumble and said "Ow!"

"What was that for?" I ask as I rubbed my arm.

GoGo smirked. "That was for annoying me."

What she did next surprised the hell out of me. She grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulled me forward, and kissed me softly on my cheek. Her lips were soft and cool, but they sent fireworks off throughout my body.

"W-what was that for?" I stuttered, as she pulled away.

She shrugs, her face extremely red. "That was because I felt like it."

I smile and Baymax suddenly appeared. "I heard a sound of distress. Are you hurt? On a scale from one to ten what do you rate your pain?"

GoGo started laughing, and I groaned. "I'm fine Baymax." I said, still rubbing my arm.

"I think it might be a ten, Baymax. Why don't you scan him?" GoGo told him, an evil smile on her face.

"No! No scanning!" I shouted.

"Scan complete."

I groan. "Unbelievable." GoGo smirks.

"It appears," Baymax began, "that a hard force has irritated your epidermis layer on your shoulder. It is most likely to bruise, and your heart rate is faster than usual. You are nervous, embarrassed, and annoyed. You are sweating more than usual as well. I have noted that this only happens when around GoGo. Diagnosis...Twitterpation."

GoGo and I exchange confused looks. "What the heck does that mean?" I ask.

Baymax lifted up one finger. "Twitterpation is another word for twitterpated which means to be smitten by someone. There for you are twitterpated with GoGo."

My face goes hot and red again and when I look at GoGo she was just as red only this time she looked more amused.

"You're saying that Hiro is smitten by me?" GoGo asked and started laughing before Baymax could answer.

"I am in fact. You are smitten by him as well." Baymax says.

My eyes widen. Hold up! What?! Is she really?!

GoGo looked startled but quickly recovered and stared Baymax down- er up since he's about a foot taller than she is.

"I am not!" She says.

"According to my calculations you are." Says Baymax.

"Well, they're wrong."

"I cannot be wrong. I'm given specific facts."

GoGo huffed. "Well then you're lying!"

"I cannot lie. I'm not programmed to lie." Baymax countered and GoGo finally gave up.

"Ugh! Unbelievable!" She cried out.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "GoGo, it's fine. Don't mind Baymax. Plus, is it really such a bad thing if people think we like each other?" I ask.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"I-I don't know! I just don't want people getting the wrong idea about us. Even if we did have feelings for each other it would never work." She answers.

"What makes you say that?" I ask, curious of what she was going to say.

"Because what if we don't work out? Our friendship would be at stake and things would be awkward for us and for the team. I don't want to ruin any of that, especially our friendship. I'd rather have you in my life as my friend then risk losing everything with you if we were to break up as lovers. Does that even make sense?" She says.

I couldn't say anything. I was speechless. I know she didn't directly say it, but what she just said confirmed to me that she likes me. And I know that I like her back. No more denying it.

"Yeah, it does. Do you like me?" I ask out of the blue. I have to know for sure.

"W-what?! I-No! I...Ugh! Fuck it! Yes, I think I do." She finally admits.

"Wait, so you really do?" I ask, astonished.

"Are you a deaf idiot? Of course I do! I'm just now realizing it and-"

"I like you too and I think we should risk it." I interrupt her.

She looks at me genuinely shocked. Heck, I'm shocked too. This night has definitely been unexpected.

"Wait, what? You...like me?" GoGo replied.

I smile. "I don't think people almost kiss other people if they didn't like that person. But to answer your question; yes. I like you. A lot. I know tonight wasn't exactly a date s-so maybe I could ask you out on a real one this time."

"Why?" She asked.

I give her a confused look. "Because I like you and I want to go out with you."

"No, you nitwit. Why do you like me?" She was smiling and that made my heart flutter.

"You're smart, an amazing driver, talented in so many ways, you're loyal and generous. You're caring and nice when you want to be, and you're beautiful. Inside and out." I say full of heart and honesty.

"Are you even sure about this? I don't want to ruin anything." She said.

"Well, the least you can do is try. It's like...You don't know a motorcycle is fast until you try it out. You don't know if we'll work or not unless you try this dating thing out. So...What do you say?" I ask again.

"Yes."

"Wait what?"

She giggled. She actually giggled! "I'll go out with you. "

"Wait, really?" I asked, not sure if I heard her right.

"Yes! God, you really are deaf and stupid aren't you?" She said and we both laugh.

"Wow, okay then. This is great! So...next Friday?" I suggested. I couldn't concentrate because I was so happy.

"Sounds like a plan, Hamada."

I grin. "So...now what?" I ask.

She breaths a laugh. "We help the others cook dinner and then we eat. How does that sound for ya?"

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect." Only I wasn't talking about the dinner.

*After Dinner* 3rd Person

After everyone was stuffed full of food Wasabi, Honey,and Fred said goodbye to everyone as they climbed into Wasabi's car. Aunt Cass said goodbye and went to do the dishes while Hiro was talking to GoGo outside. She was sitting on her bike about to leave and Hiro helped put her vase in a backpack he let her borrow.

"I'll give you back the backpack tomorrow maybe. Thanks again for letting me use it." She told him.

She tried her best not to show it but she was still excited about their little confession they had in his room. If it wasn't for Baymax they wouldn't have had that conversation. He really is a helpful robot. She is nervous about what the future will hold for them. But like Hiro said...She won't know unless she tries.

"You're welcome, and you can keep it if you want." Hiro said.

GoGo smiled. "Thanks. I think I will." She was about to put her helmet on when Hiro suddenly stopped her.

"Wait! Can I do something first?" He asked.

She looks at him weirdly. "Like what?"

"Like this." He replied and quickly went to kiss her cheek. GoGo tensed and felt electricity course through her. His lips lingered on her cheek making her feel all warm. When he pulled away she could still feel his lips on her cheek, while the rest of her body went cold. That one spot where he kissed her was the only warm spot.

She couldn't find any words to speak, but when she did she ended up stuttering like a fool. "W-what w-was that for?"

Hiro was afraid she was going to hit him again, but he didn't move once he saw how startled she was. He smirked, and actually liked making her act this way.

"Because I felt like it." He whispered.

She glared at him, but then smiled embarrassed. "That's plagiarism. You took my words. You can't do that."

Hiro chuckle. "Well, I just did. What are going to do about it?"

"I'll kick you in the junk. If you even have any." GoGo teases.

"God, you're mean. I can already tell this is going to be a tough love." Hiro responded, causing them both to laugh.

"Be careful going home. Beware of crazy people in masks." He whispered in her ear, jokingly.

He pulled away so that they could look each other in the eyes, and her bright red face sent a smile on his.

GoGo, who was still startled after what he did, tried to play it off. "Please! If anything those people should beware of me."

Hiro smiled. "No lie there."

They said goodbye one last time before she finally headed home. A smile on both their faces.

An hour later when GoGo was getting ready to go to bed she received a text from Honey.

H: How was your date with Hiro? ;) even if you say it wasn't a date, which I believe it was.

At the same time this was happening Aunt Cass was talking to Hiro, who was watching tv with a goofy smile on his face. Aunt Cass giggled.

"So I'm guessing you had a good night. How was it spending time with GoGo on your date? I know you said it wasn't a date, but I'm not going to argue with you. I'm calling it a date."

Hiro groaned. "Aunt Cass!"

"Don't you start whining. I want to know. You do like her right?" She asked.

"Just a little." He says with a shy smile. Only he knew that it was so much more than little.

Aunt Cass squealed. "I knew it! So how was your night with her?"

Hiro smiled, as did GoGo who was in her room texting Honey. At the same time both replied, with smiles on their faces...

"Unexpected."

* * *

><p>AN: I absolutely love HiroGoGo! I flipped out when she hugged him in the movie. The movie was awesome too by the way! I cried 3 freaking times! Like what the hell Disney?! Why do you have to mess with my heart and feelings! Anyway this pairing really reminds me of Hiccstrid (Hiccup/Astrid) From How To Train Your Dragon, which I absolutely adore. So anyway I decided to make a rather long one-shot about these two. I did use the word "twitterpated" from Bambi in here too. There has also been some arguments over how old GoGo is. Some people say she's college age so 18 or up, but to me she looks 15. Hiro was only 13 when he graduated high school and was 14 when he entered college. I think GoGo was the same and graduated early as well. That's my theory at least.

Sorry if anyone seemed ooc. I hope you enjoyed! I will be making more stories of these two so you shall expect more HiGo in the future. Thanks for reading! Please review :D


End file.
